House of the wolf
by sierra.stanley.52
Summary: Prequel to "Don't tread on the cape" What did happen in Rouge's mother? true telling of the big bad wolf! also major spoiler alert (read at own risk)


**Hello! For those who are reading "don't tread on the cape" think of this as a prequel and a major spoiler, so if you don't want any spoilers and want to come back after I get finished with "don't tread on the cape" then that is fine, as you might know all evil villains (who are mostly understood) have a back story, so this is Rouge's mother back story. Enjoy…**

 **0o0o0o0o**

" **So its true, when all is said and done, grief is the price we pay for love. – E.A. Bucchianeri, brushstrokes of a gadfly.**

 **0o0o0o0o**

 **I was much younger then, just a little girl all alone in the world. My only procession was my magic cape that I inherited on the day my father died, but I do recall moments that shaped my life and the one I hold second dearest to my heart was meeting him…**

 **0o0o0o0o**

Walking along completely unaware of the adventure and life changing event he was walking into was a boy. His name was Red; he was 16 years old, a man in his eyes yet still a babe in his mothers.

Time and time again he reassured her that he would be fine as he made his way to his grandfathers who was ill and unable to support himself at the moment. He was bringing him a basket a meal his mother made him which contained bread rolls, roast beef, jars of honey and jam, a lump of cheese and a bottle of sparkling wine to wash it all down.

He was a little nerves he would admit walking through the dark woods, but how was he to know that he'd be so nerves that he'd would wander off the path?

He stumbled along not quit on the verge of a panic attack just yet, he jumped at the rustle of the bushes. It was back then that all evil was not yet banished so he was on edge on meeting villains that would curse him into a toad.

When it was apparent he was lost and probably never to be found he crotched on the forest floor willing himself to calm and get his baring, he jumped once again as the wind rushed by knocking branches together making it sound like thunder, the bark on the tree's looked like ugly faces sneering at him as they cast long shadows cutting his view of the sun.

It almost made him want to cry as he plopped his head onto his knees in despair trying to block out the world, and for a time he did.

Till he felt a hand on his head that is…

He jerked away his eyes flying to a crouching figure before him. It was so close to him it made him go cross-eyed for a moment till he could focus…it was a dog a white one, with green eyes which was strange seeing as how a dog could be out here in the middle of nowhere.

"Now what are you doing here?" Red asked with grin, holding a hand out to the dog only for him to be snapped at.

"Very vicious dog." Red huffed, holding his hand that wanted to pet the dog protectively to his chest.

"Im a wolf not a dog." Red was in such a state of shock he didn't know how to respond to a dog-no wolf- that just spoken to him.

"Y-you talk." Red said in amazement.

"All the time if someone would take the time to listen." The wolf replied, leaning back onto its back legs.

"Extraordinary!" Red gushed in astonishment.

0o0o0o0o

- **Times skip 6 weeks-**

 **0o0o0o0o**

"Your so easily amazed little red riding hood." The wolf chuckled as she watched Red gaze at the multicolored fish that swam in a lake near her home.

"Im not little!" Red huffed folding his arms as he playfully pushed the laughing wolf into the water.

As he waited for the wolf to emerge he wasn't expecting a girl instead to come to the surface splashing around. She had raven black hair with a pale thin body with long limbs and tanned skin. A wolf skin was hanging half off her head as she thrashed around wildly, but stilled when jade green eyes meet baby blue.

0o0o0o0o

- **Time skip- 2 months-**

 **0o0o0o0o**

"Never can get accustomed to you being a girl, no matter how many times you explain it to me." Red laughed as Ruby placed a Daisy flower crown on his head while she placed a matching one on her own head. Ruby giggled a little as she fixed his crocked crown.

"It's the cape, it reacts to my bloodline, and it can transform me into a wolf at will." Ruby explained, laughing again as the crown fell sideways once again.

0o0o0o0o

 **-Time skip- 2 years**

 **0o0o0o0o**

Pain filled Ruby's heart as she watched from the tree line as Red talked with the beautiful hunts woman as the girls father stood beside her. Ruby felt the pain dig deep as she turned her head and pulled the hood over her head, at least as a wolf she didn't have the need to cry.

But she didn't know that she was being watched.

0o0o0o0o

- **Time skip-**

 **0o0o0o0o**

" **WOLF, WOLF!"** Annie screamed, she was the hunts man daughter as she came yelling from the hen house.

Red instantly jerked at the call of a wolf warning, Annie crying out how a wolf tried to attack her.

" _Could it be Ruby?_ " Red thought, but instantly shuck the notion from his mind, ruby would do no such thing

0o0o0o0o

-time skip-3 weeks

0o0o0o0o

Ruby achieved 3 weeks of evading capture but her luck ran out one morning when she was ambushed while taking a drink of water out from little red's grandfathers home.

"Finally caught you." Ruby watched through the eyes of her wolf form as the hunt's man and his men raised the knife aimed at her heart. She did not resist her bonds as the knife came down and inserted itself in little red ridding hoods arm.

"What's the meaning of this boy?" The huntsman yelled in shock and rag.

"You can't kill her." Little red said in pain as he clutched his hand in pain standing protectively in front of her.

"And why not boy? Why save a beast that would kill you, me and your grandfather with out a second thought?"" The hunt's man sneered.

"Cause she isn't a beast." Pulling away the cape he revealed the girl underneath.

0o0o0o0o

-Time skip-

0o0o0o0o

Looking behind her Ruby, now given the title "Big bad wolf" Watched as the man clad in a red cape became smaller and smaller as she was forced to march along with other villains towards their new home and prison the isle of the lost where she would spend the rest of her life, away from her love, her dear little red riding hood.

0o0o0o0o

-Time skip-1 year-

0o0o0o0o

Gazing at the most important thing that made up her life bundled in one of Cruella Deville's fur's was little girl with a turf of hair sticking all over her head. When she opened her eyes it was like looking into Red's eyes again.

"I'm going to name you Rouge it also means red." The big bad wolf whispered planting a kiss on the little baby's head. She smiled when the baby clung onto her ring finger.

"I will always care for you, my little Rouge." And that was a promise she planed to keep…well for the most part.

0o0o0o0o0o

 **Told ya it was a major spoiler! I hope you all enjoyed the past of the Big bad wolf! Love yours always! Review!**


End file.
